


Brotherly Love

by FreakyFangirl12



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyFangirl12/pseuds/FreakyFangirl12
Summary: A collection of indulgent smut stories starring the Mikaelson brothers (mainly Kol, Klaus and Elijah).AN// Honestly I can't believe I wrote some of these ;P
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Finn Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Bad decisions

**Warnings- Drug use, very mild smut**

**Pairing- Elijah/Kol**

Kol knew he was stupid and rash. He made a lot of bad decisions over the years but this was bad even for him.

Since Finn wasn't around, it was just Elijah, Kol, Klaus and Rebekah. They were family and they loved each other to bits even if they didn't show it at times. Rebekah had gone off with Haley for a while claiming that the two of them needed some 'girl time' whatever that meant, meaning that he was left as the youngest in the house. His older brothers had promised Rebekah that they would be careful since werewolf activity was on the rise but as soon as she was gone they each went to their own rooms.

It wasn't like Kol hadn't tried to reach out to them. He was too proud to go to them begging for attention but he made sure to do little things like leaving dirty dishes in the sink or sitting on the kitchen counter. All the younger brother wanted was a bit of attention. He had missed out on so much time with his siblings and now he found them ignoring him like they had when they were children. It made Kol resort back to the mischief he had relied on when they were younger. He began to act out more dramatically as a bid to gain attention but every time, Elijah would simply send Klaus to collect him and he would be lectured and then left alone in his room again. Today, Elijah was out of the Quarter working on something 'extremely important' and he felt even more lonely than ever.

So maybe he shouldn't have gone to a human dealer in the darker alleys of the French Quarter and maybe he shouldn't have mixed the drugs with vervaine to ensure that he would receive the strong, overwhelming high he was craving.

Kol had made sure to go very deep into the woods along a road just outside of the Quarter as if his subconscious was doing it on purpose to reinforce that this was something he had to hide from his family and therefore something he shouldn't be doing, especially without talking first. He just pushed that thought aside and allowed the drugs to overwhelm him.

Suddenly everything felt so much lighter. He didn't care about his brothers ignoring him. In fact, he didn't care about any of the problems which were previously consuming him. He felt weightless, as if nothing could hold them down.

His phone was ringing almost constantly and he had hundreds of texts from Klaus. He ignored them all. Klaus hadn't bothered to check in on him at all before so why did he suddenly care now.

Of course, Kol knew that Klaus would be able to track him and it was only a matter of time until he was found and dragged back to the compound. But that was a problem for future Kol and present Kol would so hate to be that guy.

The man stumbled through the woods going ever deeper. He had no idea how far he was from home but he knew it wouldn't be too hard to get home even if Klaus didn't find him.

When he heard footsteps approaching him, Kol turned around and saw Klaus stood there with an angry look and a vial of clear liquid.

"What the hell did you do, Kol?"

It was obvious that Klaus was trying to keep his anger in check but the rage was still easily visible. There was something else there as well. Not quite fear. Worry? Maybe concern.

He offered the vial to his youngest brother,"Take this. It will sober you up and remove the drugs from your system then we can head home"

"I don't wan-"

"Do not test me right now, Kol!"Klaus cut him off,"Either take it yourself or I will force it down your throat."

Kol glared at his brother and took the vial. He swallowed the liquid in one and was pleasantly surprised to find that it actually tasted okay.

Klaus nodded slightly in approval and his tone softened slightly,"Come on. Lets go home. Elijah is already going to kill you."

Kol froze at that,"Elijah is out of town. You didn't tell him"

"Kol, what else was I meant to do? I had no idea where you were, a large amount of your money was gone, I had already searched the entire French Quarter and you wouldn't answer any of my texts or calls. I thought maybe Elijah would be able to get through to you. You really should learn to answer your phone."

Kol bit his lip and checked his phone to find 32 missed calls and 47 unread messages from Elijah. He clicked on one of the voicemails and listened to it.

_"Kol Mikaelson I suggest you listen to me right now. Answer the damn phone! Klaus is going ballistic looking for you. Don't do anything stupid. I am on my way back to the compound and if I am there before you or I found out you have done something stupid you are going to regret it! Whatever you are planning just stop and call me back."_

The younger Mikaelson visibly swallowed, "I am so dead"

Klaus sighed and put an arm around his little brother walking with him back to the car.

The drive was silent and tension strangled the two in the vehicle. Klaus had made no attempt to put on any music and Kol didn't want to do anything to upset his brother.

Once they reached the outskirts of the French Quarter, they abandoned the car since it belonged to someone who lived along that road. From there, the two of them walked towards the compound. 

Klaus noticed Kol slowing down and sighed at him slightly, "You brought this on yourself Kol. Now you have to deal with the consequences."

Kol sighed and nodded, "I know"

They soon reached the compound and found a very pissed off Elijah waiting for them. Kol gulped and stayed back slightly behind Klaus knowing he was in a lot of trouble with his big brother.

Klaus sighed and looked back at Kol, "Go up to your room, Kol"

Kol would normally argue that he wasn't a kid anymore and they couldnt just send him to his room whenever they felt like it but considering the options, he thought it was a good idea so he went off to his bedroom feeling Elijah's disappointed stare as he shut the door on his older siblings.

Klaus sighed, "Elijah, he made a mistake. Don't be too hard on him."

"Don't be too hard on him? Niklaus, do you understand how important this is?! What if he had overdosed in the middle of the woods and we didn't find him?!"

Klaus shook his head, "Maybe so but you know how much he hates disappointing you like this"

"We aren't talking about dirty dishes or a few reckless behaviours anymore Klaus! He is literally putting his life on the line and I for one will not let him continue to make these decisions."

Klaus sighed but nodded, "Do whatever you need to. I am going out but call if you need anything."

Elijah watched as Klaus left and then he headed to Kol's room. He didn't bother knocking and went straight in snatching his phone off of him.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Do you know you can die from vervain laced drugs?! What then huh?!"

"Elijah, I'm sorry. I was stupid I know"

Stupid?! Stupid is a bit of an understatement Kol! You could have got yourself killed out there! Do you understand that?"

Elijah shook his head slightly and sat down beside Kol holding his brother close to his chest. 

"I can't lose you, Kol. If you died, Klaus and I wouldn't be able to bare it. Neither would Finn, Rebekah or Haley. We've already lost enough and we love you so much."

Kol looked up at his big brother and shook his head, "I'm sorry Elijah."

It was clear that Kol was being sincere so Elijah simply pulled his body closer letting the younger Mikaelson cuddle into him. He saw the happy look on his face and he sighed

"This is what you wanted all along, wasn't it? You just wanted some cuddling and some time with your big brothers."

"I just wanted a bit of your attention" Kol admitted, "You and Klaus just ignore me like I meant nothing. I tried to do smaller things to get your attention"

Elijah sighed and gently stroked Kol's head lovingly, "I know you did Kol. But hey, we are alone now. How about I use this time to show you exactly how much I love you"

Kol smiled at that and looked up at Elijah but he had no idea what his brother was planning "How?"

Elijah smirked at that and grabbed the bulge in Kol's pants which was already starting to harden in interest.

"You always were a horny drunk. I guess it's the same when you get high. Don't worry brother, I'm going to make you feel good."

Kol blushed and looked up at him,"But Elijah, we are brothers we shouldn't-"

Elijah cut him off, "Oh please, Kol. We both know you want this baby brother. You many times have you made yourself cum thinking of me or one of our brothers. Just give in and let me make you feel good"

Kol blushed bright red and whimpered but he knew Elijah wouldn't push him into this if he didn't want it,"Want you Elijah"

As soon as the younger Mikaelson voiced his permission, Elijah pulled his brother's shirt over his head and kissed him deeply. Kol kissed back rough and eager which simply caused Elijah to chuckle and he made him slow down.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kol. I promise."

Elijah leaned in to kiss his brother again. This one was slow, soft and gentle since Kol wasn't trying to rush it out of fear that Elijah would get up and leave him at the first opportunity. When they needed air, the two parted and Elijah pulled off Kol's jeans revealing he was going commando.

"Fuck Kol"he cursed

Kol smirked at the effect he had on his big brother but he cut himself off with a sharp gasp as Elijah licked the tip of his cock.

"From now on, you come to me when you are this desperate for attention. We may be busy at times Kol but we won't just turn you away. You are our baby brother. Always and forever."

The older Mikaelson started to suck his brother's length causing sweet girly moans to escape the man's mouth. Elijah simply smirked around Kol's length and the younger man knew that he wouldn't last long under his brother's ministrations. The sloppy wet sound that filled the air and the feeling of his brother's mouth around his cock made Kol shake from pleasure.

Then Elijah looked up at him with innocent eyes and the younger male was done for. He shot his load down Elijah's throat moaning his name and he watched as his brother swallowed every last stop.

Elijah stopped Kol as the younger Mikaelson reached for his brother's belt,"Tonight is all about you Kol. I'm going to make sure you get all the attention you've been craving"


	2. Lessons of submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah has had enough of Klaus always needing to be in control so he arranges a little lesson in submission.

**Warnings- Cuffs, light degrading names (s**t and W***e)**

**Pairing- Elijah/Klaus**

Elijah loved all of his brothers and he would do anything for them but even he had to admit that they could sometimes step out of line and go too far. Especially Klaus. Elijah had spent most of his life trying to protect and redeem his half-brother but Klaus never seemed to know when to stop.

Klaus was a very delicate soul despite what others might think and he could be very soft and gentle at times. Those times were a joy to Elijah and he embraced them but the bad memories of Klaus going too far outweighed those small moments of purity and innocence. The problem with Klaus was that he didn't have control over his emotions but yet he always wanted to stay in control of whatever situation they happened to find themselves in. Elijah planned to change that.

His brother was weak from a fight and Elijah had used this opportunity to strip Klaus naked and cuff his hands and feet to the bedposts. He had made sure to get cuffs which were unbreakable by any supernatural creature so Klaus would not be escaping any time soon.

It was only a matter of time before Klaus would wake up in Elijah's bedroom, unable to escape his brothers bed and Elijah was prepared for the anger that would cause.

"ELIJAH!"

Elijah looked up as he heard Klaus scream his name. He had just got out of the shower so he went to his room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. The older man looked down at his brother innocently.

"What is it, Niklaus?"

Klaus glared at him,"What is the meaning of this?"

Elijah hummed slightly,"I see your point, you do seem to be in quite the dilemma don't you brother"

Klaus growled low and his eyes shone as he looked up at his older brother struggling against the cuffs in an attempt to escape.

"Don't bother trying to escape. They are spelled to keep you here. You see, Niklaus, I believe you need to be taught a lesson"

The hybrid was still weak and so he was unable to fight as his brother came closer sitting on the edge of the bed beside him.

"You see, brother, you have a desperate need to be in control of any and all situations you find yourself in but sometimes that isn't possible. Sooner or later, you will have to learn how to submit and accept that at some times in your life, someone else is going to be in control"

Klaus gave Elijah a death glare, "And how do you expect to do that?"

Elijah roughly grabbed hold of his brother's cock making the man gasp and whimper up at his older brother.

"Please Elijah"he whimpered out softly.

This made Elijah smirk,"Already so eager. Maybe you are more submissive than I thought. Or maybe you are just desperate to be a little slut for your big brothers cock"

Klaus bit his lip and looked up at his big brother. He would be lying if he said that he had never wanted to be dominated in bed and he had imagined Elijah fucking him a lot more than he would like to admit.

Elijah let his towel drop to the floor and he noticed Klaus subtly licking his lips.

"Hmmm. Such a whore. Already drooling over your brother's cock."

Klaus bit his lip, "Elijah. Please. I need you"

Elijah smirked and shook his head, "I am in charge here, Klaus. I will do what I want, when I want"

To reinforce this point, the man ran his hands down Klaus' body, caressing his thighs and narrowly avoiding his brother's cock. He smirked at the soft whimpers and begs these actions drew from his younger brother and he eventually gave in. He wrapped a hand around Klaus' cock and gave it a tug, humming out of appreciation as his brother moaned his name.

"Hmmm, you gonna be a good boy for me, Klaus? Gonna take your brother's cock in the ass like a little slut?"

Klaus couldn't manage words. His brain was too overloaded with all of the teasing so he simply hummed and nodded at his older brother.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

That was all it took before Elijah slammed his cock into his brother. He knew it wouldn't hurt Klaus since he had accidentally came across his box of sex toys once and some of the dildos were bigger than him and Klaus' ass was always stretched and ready.

Klaus gasped,"Fuck, Elijah!"

"That feel good, Klaus? You like being fucked by your brother's cock?"

The hybrid struggled against the cuffs wanting to touch Elijah, to mark him up. He couldn't get free and that frustrated him but he eventually gave in and let his brother control his pleasure knowing that Elijah would make him feel good.

"Such a good boy giving in to me. I'm gonna make you feel so good"

Klaus whimpered needily and moaned as Elijah began to pound into his ass. The older Mikaelson hit his brother's sweet spot with every thrust and Klaus was almost screaming from the pleasure. He wanted his brother to fill him with his cum and he wanted his release.

Elijah smirked,"Who would have thought you would be so eager for me?"he asked Klaus,"Already so desperate for your big brother's cock. I bet you wish you got the chance to taste it. To mark me up as yours. Well that's not going to happen, in this bed you are mine"

Klaus was so close. He tightened around Elijah and his moans got even louder but just as he was about to cum, Elijah roughly grabbed the base of his dick preventing any release.

"Elijah please. I was so close. Wanna cum so bad"

The begging of his little brother almost made Elijah give in but he reminded himself that this was a lesson and Klaus needed to be taught that he couldn't always be in control. In that moment, Elijah was in control of any and all pleasure that his brother got and he knew the very idea was driving Klaus crazy.

He kept hold of the base of Klaus' cock preventing an orgasm as he thrust harder and faster moaning his brother's name loudly as his thrusts became sloppy and he filled his brother's hole with his cum.

Elijah came down from his high and slowly pulled out.

"You see, Klaus, sometimes you won't be in control. You need to trust that others will take care of you and your needs"

With that comment, Elijah wrapped his lips around Klaus' cock deepthroating him with ease and it was a matter of seconds before Klaus was screaming Elijah's name and shooting his load down his brother's mouth.

Once Klaus came down from his high, Elijah pulled back and uncuffed his brother from the bed.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

Klaus simply hummed and Elijah teased.

"Maybe I should teach you lessons like this more often"


End file.
